Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/19 March 2014
06:30 Wstera, Phena, Rsena, Wwona, Mpaza, Nstna 06:30 ale naprawde z jedna czy dwie 06:30 może 06:30 pomyślaly 06:30 żeby użyć 06:30 czegoś takiego 06:30 jak "akapit" np o-o 06:31 A właśnie, jak się robi akapit na wiki? 06:31 ;;D 06:31 emm 06:31 o-o 06:31 watafak... 06:31 dafuk? 06:31 dafuq 06:31 Wypierdzielaj o-o 06:31 Ktoś ty? emm 06:31 o-o 06:31 ludzie 06:31 co sie stało 06:31 (bn2) 06:31 Debra nikt cie nie zapraszal kobieto (xDD) 06:31 (logic) 06:31 ... 06:31 wgrywalam 06:31 hahaha 06:31 o-o 06:31 ilu z tego konta 06:32 L-lisa... 06:32 emm 06:32 do hiszpanskich 06:32 ziemniorow 06:32 i nagle 06:32 wywalilo 06:32 Liso ty mentusie 06:32 mnie z czatana 06:32 Liso... Wut? 06:32 CO 06:32 xD 06:32 i jestem 06:32 mentusem 06:32 {logic} 06:32 XDDD 06:32 lol 06:32 i dopiero teraz 06:32 HAHA 06:32 wyswietlilo 06:32 Ludzie 06:32 sie powiadomienie 06:32 ze wyszlam 06:32 screenujcie 06:32 ja pierdole 06:32 WIEDZIAŁAM OD RAZU. 06:32 (nie moge) 06:32 (XDd) 06:32 (xDD) 06:32 Liso, weź wyjdź, upiłaś się i udajesz Debrę 06:32 Od kiedy powiedziałąś ,,Ludzie" 06:32 Wiedziałam, ze to Lisiasta. 06:32 (xDD) 06:32 xD 06:32 XD 06:32 Ja też pomyślałam.. "wut?" 06:32 Lisa, you're drunk~ 06:33 Lisa gej wozi klej 06:33 Ale pierdolnelo nieoczekiwanie (xDD) 06:33 o-o 06:33 no ale kurde xD 06:33 nie powinno mnie tak wywalić xD 06:33 Liso mentusie won z tego konta XD 06:33 ja nic nie kluknęłam 06:33 ani nic 06:33 pisałam do was 06:33 i nagle BOOM 06:33 jestem debrą 06:33 (nie moge) 06:33 (xDD) 06:33 Czatan uznal ze to co piszesz jest godne debry wiec... 06:33 (xDD) 06:39 ja takie imahanaczowe fazy mam xD 06:39 KUZWa 06:39 ale lami 06:39 ja znam hasło 06:39 czat 06:39 mind reader xD 06:40 chcialam napisac ze mam prawie wszedzie to samo ale na niektorych mam inne jak np moj email o-o 06:40 JA ZNAM HASŁO: SHIRI+LORD=SEX 06:40 albo Gienia o-o 06:40 o-o 06:40 Mruku 06:40 (ff) 06:40 (ff) 06:40 (ff) 06:40 (ff) 06:40 (ff) 06:40 Widziałaś mój bosgi fanart? 06:40 Sex o-o 06:40 za łatwe 06:40 na hasło 06:40 o-o 06:40 :O 06:40 o-o 06:40 Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle desu 06:40 Jaki fanart ? 06:40 :O 06:40 za mało liter 06:40 moje hasło na kompa 06:40 Muj bosgi fanart~ 06:40 ale o co chodzi? o-o 06:40 to imię Midora (xdd) 06:40 XDD 06:41 Z Gordem i Shiri~ 06:41 podpowiedz: Mój imiennik z knb 06:41 i co? xD 06:41 moje hasło na ompa 06:41 powodzenia 06:41 jest 06:41 xD 06:41 shin, fajnie, że mówisz 06:41 zawsze 06:41 w podpowiedzi napisane 06:41 Ompa? 06:41 eee tam xD 06:41 o-o 06:41 XS 06:41 Koprze,pokaz kiedys bo sie ide myjciac teraz ;-; 06:41 jA TEŻ CHCE ZOBACZYC 06:41 ej 06:41 Se poszukajta 06:41 o-o 06:41 Niby gdzie . 06:41 Toto zakochała się w Alibabie? (lag) 06:41 W twoim komnie ? o-o 06:41 W dupie 06:41 W kominie 06:41 twoim ? 06:41 o-o 06:41 (xDD) 06:41 o czym my rozmawiamy ? 06:42 Nie, Lorda 06:42 chyba o hasłach 06:42 XD 06:42 O niczym. 06:42 Na Familii powinno być. o-o 06:42 Nie powinno byc lorda na familli ? 06:42 zgadzam sie. 06:42 Fanart 06:42 taki szyfr? "Nie, Lorda Na Familii powinno być. o-o " 06:42 Albo jest w dupie Lorda 06:42 dafuq xD 06:42 o-o 06:42 xDD 06:42 ojj tam 06:42 To nie jest jedno zdanie. (xDD) 06:42 koperkowi 06:43 sie "nie" zapomnialo 06:43 XD 06:43 poprawie 06:43 "Czyli po 1 twierdzisz, że moje czytelniczki są głupie i mnie nie wspierają? " 06:43 (lol) 06:43 (lol) 06:43 (lol) 06:43 (lol) 06:43 (nie moge) 06:43 TAK, SĄ 06:43 http://img.wikia.com/familysf/pl/images/8/80/LOL_emotka.png 06:43 "Nie, Lorda Na Familii nie powinno być. o-o " 06:43 *menuts* 06:43 NIE ZAUWAŻYŁAŚ JESZCZE ? 06:43 XD 06:43 (nie moge) 06:43 menuts? 06:43 KUZWA NO 06:43 KRABY 06:43 mialam sie myc 06:43 a przez was 06:43 siedze 06:43 Kraby? 06:43 o-o 06:43 szkraby > 06:43 Tak. 06:43 ? 06:43 Jesteśmy krabami? (szok3) 06:44 (szok) 06:44 o-o 06:44 Tak?. 06:44 raczki nieboraczki 06:44 oo---oo 06:44 (szok3) 06:44 o-o 06:44 ludzie 06:44 Kraby nie wiedzialy... 06:44 mam 06:44 Tyle się rzeczy mogę dowiedzieć o sobie. 06:44 supermegaokropniezajebiściecholernie ważne pytanie XD 06:44 Nyokrab wszystkich oswiecil. 06:44 nie 06:44 Porada nr 1: Obejrzyj yaoica/hentaica/yurijca 06:44 żartuję o- 06:44 nie jest ważne 06:44 Koprukrabie i co ty na to ? 06:44 Kradniesz mi robotę. 06:45 przegladalam sobie dzisiaj yaoica kolezanki na angolu 06:45 Ze ja ? Ja pod latarnia nie stoje. 06:45 o-o 06:45 A nie sry 06:45 to sofa 06:45 Ale oświecanie to mój job! 06:45 emm 06:45 ;n; 06:45 http://limg1.ask.fm/assets2/002/607/715/840/normal/1796703_569393379813409_450689022_n.jpg która ładniejsza o-o ? http://limg0.ask.fm/assets2/005/350/555/136/normal/IMG_20140209_113904.jpg 06:45 Mruku 06:45 Wut? 06:45 Yaoica na angolu? 06:45 pierwsza ._. ... 06:45 o-o 06:45 Lui ma yaoica 06:45 na angolu . 06:45 Tak+. 06:45 Co ta pierwsza ma przy ustach? 06:45 to ma sens 06:45 kupe 06:46 (serio) 06:46 XD 06:46 ja mam yaoica ? 06:46 A nie cipę? 06:46 (serio) 06:46 Nie, Mruk 06:46 Ja? 06:46 Ma mnie? 06:46 NO SZESZESZESZE SZERSZENIE IDE SIE MYC 06:46 Cipa ma Mruka? 06:46 Mruk ma dupe 06:46 mam mruka (serio) 06:46 IDE SIE MYC ?NO 06:46 Lui to cipa ? (szok3) 06:46 co XD 06:46 06:47 *randomowe sparkle* 06:47 No z wami sie nie da (szok2) 06:47 JUZ PRAWIE 06:47 XD 06:47 8 06:47 BOZE 06:47 ide sie myc 06:47 NO 06:47 BORZE 06:47 D; 06:47 Nie ide jutro do szkoły 06:47 ;* 06:47 o-o 06:47 spierniczaj mruku idz za mnie o-o 06:47 nie 06:47 nie 06:47 nie 06:47 nie 06:47 za mnie idź 06:47 o-o 06:47 HOHOHOHOOHOHO 06:47 mam chemię 06:47 i niemiecki 06:47 i angielski 06:47 o-o 06:47 i fizykę 06:47 BUM CYCKI CYCKI 06:47 o-o 06:48 CYCKI SHIN OCZYWISCIE 06:48 o-o 06:48 * Nyamiki wybiega oknem i leci na stopach 06:48 (serio) 06:48 Ja mam w następnym tygodniu rekolekcje~ 06:48 No i wyleciała na stopach. emm 06:49 ja też mam chyba :o 06:49 niedługo 06:49 gdzies 06:49 a nie 06:49 czekaj 06:49 NIE XD 06:49 a ja nie wiem XD 06:50 a ja już miałam o-o 06:51 ;u; 06:51 Pewnie se nie pójdę 06:51 Bo po co? 06:51 Ja i tak nie mam bierzmowania 06:52 ja nie idę sobie ;^; 06:52 mogę odpowiedzieć video na asku :o? 06:52 NIE 06:52 ZABRANIAM CI 06:52 XD 06:53 Możesz, ale ostrzeż, że nie bierzemy odpowiedzialności za straty moralne 06:54 z/w 06:54 mruk mi zabrania XD 06:54 zws 06:54 * MrauuCat zwalnia blokadę 06:54 LEĆ 06:54 I ODPOWIADAJ 06:54 XD 06:54 w stronę słońca ♫ 06:56 pokazałam łapkę 06:56 ^^ 06:56 jj 06:59 emm 06:59 o-o 07:00 o-o 07:00 wywaliło mnie 07:00 haloo 07:00 jest tu ktoś :o? 07:00 ... 07:01 shiri 07:01 chyab 07:01 jestem 07:01 inni 07:01 EMM ? 07:01 o mruk 07:01 XD 07:01 chyba inni 07:01 poszli zwiedzać internety 07:01 z llisą 07:02 ... 07:03 LOl 07:03 Jaki Amber ma fryz (szok3) 07:03 emm ? 07:04 http://www.amoursucre.com/assets/emotion.kiss!normal%C2%BFid=361&resolution=web 07:04 o-o 07:04 o-o 07:04 o-o 07:04 Ładniej jej teraz. o-o 07:04 Aa, to. 07:04 o-o 07:04 a co jej sie stało? 07:05 Niezbyt zrozumiałam 2014 03 19